


Cards and Confessions

by jaspeada0928



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: Lance proposes to celebrate Valentine's day to lift the team's humor. Something as simple as giving cards can lead to some more complicated things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So today is Valentine's day and I wanted to try something so here it is. Happy Valentine's day to you all.

“What if we celebrate Valentine’s day?” proposed Lance.  
The team stared at him for a second like if they couldn’t believe him.  
“Oh, yes! It would be fun, and we need a break, honestly.” voiced Hunk.  
“I guess so, I mean, why not?” Pidge replied.  
Keith just sighed and Allura and Coran had confessed exoressions.  
“What is this Valentine’s day? Some kind of terrestrial festivity?”  
“It’s a day in which people give then people they like, usually romantically, presents, and gives place for love confessions.” Pidge explained as if taken out of a dictionary.  
“Oh, I see! We didn’t have such think in Altea, but I think we should celebrate it here. It’s a great idea, Lance.” Said boy glowed at the price.  
“If no one have something against it, then we could do it tomorrow.” Shiro said, and no one contradicted him. “ All right, you better go an make your presents.”  
Everyone, except Keith, Shiro and Coran rushed out to their rooms. The mood in the castle was suddenly a happy one.  
More slowly than the others, the red and black paladins went to their rooms, and Coran stayed in the pilot room, he didn’t really have anyone to give anything to. Not anymore.

  
Allura went around everyone’s room giving the paladins arts and craft supplies that they didn’t even know the castle had.

  
In his room, Shiro stared at a heart shaped piece of paper he had cut not knowing what to do next or if he should actually do anything, what if he messed up? What if he messed up their teamwork and affected voltron? What if everything was awkward after that?  
He sighed and told himself that it would all be okay. Even if he was rejected, their teamwork wouldn’t be affected. Not at all.  
He took a deep breath to try to call himself again. He felt like a nervous teenager. To be fair, Shiro had never confessed to anyone (it was always the other way) and he had never been in a relationship. It was a little sad, but he had been so focussed on his career he had thought he didn’t have time for distractions. It was funny how now, that he was fighting an intergalactic war, he thought he had time for love.  
Convincing himself the it couldn’t go that bad, Shiro took grabbed a black marker and wrote in the pink paper.

_Maybe this is not the time, maybe you don’t like me back_  
_but I do like you and I have to try._  
_I don’t think there will be a better time to confess._  
_\- Your Valentine._

And on the other side of the heart it said:  
_From: Shiro_  
_To: Allura._

The letter was childish, he thought. There were be a million other better things to say and a million other moments to tell her. But he knew that Allura wouldn’t change his mind, much less her feelings, with words. The words he chose wouldn’t change the outcome.

That’s what Shiro told himself as he left the letter on her seat at the dinning table, feeling extremely nervous for the first time in a long time.

 

 

In the kitchen, Allura and Hunk were both cooking, and to the yellow paladin’s surprise, Allura was pretty good at it. Hunk was making deserts with space goop and some other thinks and something like fruits he found that tasted somehow like strawberry cake; Allura was making something that looked like chocolate with a weird, nasty- looking, brown fruit that Hunk was pretty sure wasn’t cocoa. She was putting the brown, bad-smelling mixture in a mold, and Hunk wondered if it wouldn’t start smelling worse after heating it.

 

 

Meanwhile in her room, Pidge was trying to sleep, wondering what the others were doing.

 

 

In his room, Lance was making a pink card to the lateen princess that said, it very beautiful calligraphy that said:

  
_With love, for the most beautiful._  
_-Your Valentine._

  
He knew the princess would probably knew it was from him and he didn’t really know what else to write. Hopefully, it would all turn out okay.  
The dinning room was empty when he went there to leave the card. He scowled at the heart-shaped card already lying on the seat.

 

  
And finally, Keith took a deep breath as he wrote

_For me, you are the most amazing paladin._  
_-Your Valentine._

And he felt, there was nothing else left to say.  
Luckily, the room was empty when he went to leave the blue, square-shaped card. Before he could he regret his decision, steps coming from a near hallway forced him to run away or be discovered.

Hunk could have swore he heard someone running as he passed near the dinning room.

 

 

  
The next day, everyone was very excited and some nervous. Everyone got dressed in no time after Allura called for them in the dinning room.  
Lance wanted to see how Allura would react to his card.  
Shiro was preparing himself for her reaction to his confession.  
Hunk wanted everyone to try his deserts.  
Allura wanted to watch and understand the festivity the paladins celebrated on earth.  
Coran was curious to see who would get what.  
Pidge just wanted to see the drama.  
Keith was rejecting his decision already.

  
Sitting around the table, and after having breakfast in an awkward silence, everyone was ready to open or the cards. Allura was kind of surprised when she saw she had two, they were resting on the table, closed.  
Lance couldn’t believe that he had gotten one, not that he would admit it.

Allura went first an opened the first pink card.  
“With love, for the most beautiful.” She read out loud. “Lance, is this yours?” She asked polietly.  
Lance’s cheeks went pink. “It is very kind of you.” She added. Lance sighed in resignation, that was clearly a no, ne saw it coming.  
Oh, the drama, Pidge though.  
She then grabbed the other card, an Shiro almost had a heart attack, luckily no one noticed.  
“Maybe this is not the time, maybe you don’t like me back  
but I do like you and I have to try.  
I don’t think there will be a better time to confess.  
Your Valentine.” She read out loud. To Shiro’s relieve, she seemed impressed.  
She turned the card around and his heart stopped.  
That was it. It was all a dream, it couldn’t be happening. He would wake up and it would be the day before the Kerberos mission because none of it was happening.  
Allura gasped as she stared at the card and blushed deeply.  
“Who is it?” Hunk asked, voicing everyone’s thoughts.  
It couldn’t be Lance or Hunk, so that left Keith Shiro and Allura. Who could it be.

Allura cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. “I had no idea you felt this way about me,” she started, and everyone held their breath “Shiro.”  
Lance gasped.  
Coran glanced at Shiro, like if he already knew.  
Pidge looked from Shiro to Allura to catch their reactions.  
Keith looked at Shiro with a raised eyebrow.  
Hunk went “awwwwww”.  
Shiro stopped functioning.

What did it mean? Did she like him back? Or not? What does ‘I had no idea you felt this way about me’ even mean.

Judging from Shiro’s mortified expression, Allura knew she hadn’t expressed herself correctly.  
She just hadn’t been expecting it. Many men had confessed to her in the past, but they were all after the princess, not the girl. She didn’t expect that then, when she had nothing left and everything to lose, someone who actually liked her would confess.  
“I had no idea but…” Why was she at a lost of words? “I… return the feelings.”  
It was Shiro’s time to blush.  
“I- I’m glad.”  
“that was smooth, Shiro.” Pidge commented, and Shiro blushed more deeply. He looked very un-shiro-like at the moment.

“What about yours, Lance?” Hunk asked.  
“ Oh, yeah.” He opened the card, and smiled at what it said. “It says I’m the most amazing paladin.” He said, smiling. He turned it around and then read the front again, but he couldn’t find who it was from.  
“It isn’t signed.” He stated.

It isn’t signed.  
The worlds echoed on Keith’s mind. How could he be so stupid as to not sing it? Now he would have to say it was him. Keith was internally screaming.

  
“Okay, did you send it, Hunk?” Pidge asked. Hunk shook his head.  
“ Allura and Shiro are out of this… mmm… Coran?” She asked.  
“What? No!” The man replied, surprised he had even been asked.  
Everyone turned to look at Keith, curiously. “I don’t think the mice can write,so, Keith?”

That was it. Lance was going to reject him, probably mock him about it, then their rivalry would be even worse, and Shiro would have to intervene because Voltron wouldn’t work, and they would get captured or something and…

Yes, Keith was an over- thinker.

“Keith?” Hunk asked.  
He stood abruptly, almost throwing the seat back, and blushing like a tomato, he yelled.  
“Yeah, it was me!” And he ran out of the room, and away from the stares, to his bedroom.

 

Everyone stared at the hallway Keith had gone through.  
Lance couldn’t register what had happen. Did Keith, his rival, with whom he discussed a lot, just confess to him? His ears must be deceiving him.  
“Did that just happen?” Pidge asked. If Shiro’s confession was unexpected (for most of them), Keith’s was shocking. None of them had seen it coming.  
“And, how do you, feel Lance?” Hunk questioned.  
The good thing was that Lance’s voice didn’t waver when he spoke, and he answered very eloquently. The bad thing was that he didn’t separate his thoughts from the things he wanted the others to know.  
“I like him back, but I didn’t thing he liked me, so I didn’t send him a card. He’s pretty good looking, and you know how those opposites things work, red and blue, fire and ice… Aaaaand, I just said all of that out loud.”  
“So you are bi. I wasn’t a hundred procreant sure.” Pidge said.  
“I thought you knew like, since he started ranting about Keith in the Garrison.” Hunk replied.  
“But he was just criticism him.” Pidge objected.  
“I can’t believe I know more about this kind of things than you do. I have known for ages.” Hunk insisted.  
“I’m still here, guys.” Lance interrupted.  
“I think we should all head to our rooms.” Suggested Allura, looking like she hadn’t still recovered from the previous events. “Lance, I think you should go talk to Keith. He looked very distressed. Everyone take one of Hunk’s desserts to your rooms and one of my special altean biscuits before you leave.” And with that, she grabbed a plate with a desserts, walked to Shiro, kissed him in the cheek, and walked out of the room.  
“I-I’ll go now too.” The black paladin grabbed the desserts and left.  
“Call me if anything else happens.” Said Pidge as she left.  
“I need to check some things in the control room.” Explained Coran as he exited the room.  
Hunk grabbed Keith desserts and the one Allura had done for him and went to the kitchen.  
“See you later, Lance.” He left Keith’s on the counter and bit Allura’s biscuit.  
“It tastes like chocolate!”

 

Lance grabbed his desserts and went to Keith’s room.  
Keith liked him back! Proposing Valentine’s day had been a great idea.  
He knocked on the metallic door before opening it, and Keith, sitting on his bed, stared at him.  
“I’m not in the mood for you having fun on me, Lance.”  
What? How could Keith think he was going to mock him?  
“I-“  
“I know I was stupid, but just wait until tomorrow or something. Not now, please.”  
It was no use talking. Lance rolled his eyes.  
“Seriously, Lance, just go away an-“ The blue paladin grabbed Keith by the collar of his dark grey shirt and kissed him softly. He let go and Keith sat back on his bed, staring at him with widened eyes.  
“L-lance?”  
“Stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles.  
And with that, Lance went out of the room, not believing he had gathered the courage to kiss Keith.

 


End file.
